


A Mother’s Wish, A Fairy’s Kiss

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has lost both his parents, Ben is sad, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Cute, Domestic Reylo, Dreams, F/M, Fate, Festive feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Happy Ending, Living Together, Magic, One Shot, Rey is a Christmas Tree Ornament, Rey wants to make Ben happy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Set in London, Short, Sweet, bed sharing, fluffy fluff, holiday romance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey had been a part of the Solo family for many years. As an ornament on their Christmas tree, she had watched as Ben has grown from a small boy into a man. Now both Leia and Han were gone and Rey feared she was destined for the trashcan, Leia had other plans for her favourite Christmas fairy...Reylo festive fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 203





	A Mother’s Wish, A Fairy’s Kiss

Rey knew that this Christmas was different...something was wrong. Leia...the nice lady...was missing. 

Rey didn’t really understand where Leia had gone. Probably the same place the nice man Han had gone a few years previously. Rey felt sad. She liked Leia. Leia always made sure she was placed near the top of the Christmas tree. She had always said Rey was her favourite tree ornament ever since that day Ben had brought her home from the market. Rey liked Ben. She had liked him from the first time she had seen him as a young boy. He was crying and walking through the market stalls with a sad expression, so she had felt very happy when the Christmas bells hanging up next to her had tinkled in the wind and caught the boys attention. Ben suddenly stilled to look up at her. 

“Ahhh you have a good eye young lad,” said the nice lady who ran the stall with a head of lilac curls. 

“How much is she?” Ben asked, still looking at Rey. 

“How much do you have?” the kind lady asked gently.

Ben reached out his hand. Two pound coins lay in his palm. The lady smiled. “She is exactly that amount. What luck!” 

Rey felt herself be plucked off her hook and handed to the boy. His hands felt warm as they wrapped around her tiny porcelain body. 

“This is a special fairy,” the lady told the boy. “She is called Rey, and she has the power to make people happy.” 

Rey was amazed at what she heard. She had the power to make people happy? She had no idea! What luck! This little boy looked like he could use some happiness. The boy looked down at her. “Can she really make people happy?” he asked the lady. 

She nodded firmly. “Absolutely. You take her home and I’m sure she will bring you joy.” 

Ben carried her home very carefully. On the way, he told Rey his name and told her that she was to be a gift for his mother. He told her that she had to make his mother happy because she was very sad because of something Ben had done. Rey listened very intently. She didn’t know if she could do what the boy wanted, but she knew she would try her best. When they arrived home, Ben said sorry to his mother for breaking her favourite tree ornament. He held Rey behind his back and she felt excited as she waited to be revealed to her new owner. When Ben handed Rey to his mother, she hoped with all her might that her golden dress and wings would shine as they had never shone before and make Ben’s mother very happy. That was the first time that Leia and Rey had met, and they liked each other instantly. They had been together every Christmas since then, though the good times and the bad. Rey had sat on the Solo family Christmas tree and tried to contribute in some small way to their happiness. It got harder to make Leia smile after Ben left. Ben wasn’t a small boy anymore and Rey understood he had to go and work in the city but it meant she didn’t get to see him anymore and she missed him terribly. 

Now Ben was back, but he didn’t look happy to see her as he opened the box she was stored in and checked the contents. 

“Throw this out,” he said gruffly and turned away. 

Rey heard another voice say “Yes, Sir.” 

What? Was Ben getting rid of her? No! She wanted to scream at him to stop and come back, but she could only lie in the box and wish with all her might that Ben would change his mind. Suddenly, Ben reappeared above her and picked her up out of the box. He lowered her into the pocket of his suit jacket. Rey was relieved. She wasn’t going to be thrown away, and she was going to go home with Ben! What kind of tree would Ben have she wondered and would he place her near the top as Leia had always done? 

After a while, Rey heard the sounds of a car moving and then a jingling sound like tiny Christmas bells. Then she felt Ben sit down and let out a big sign. Finally, he lifted her out of his pocket and looked at her. 

“Can you really bring people happiness?” He asked her. 

Rey wanted to say yes, but could only stare back at him. He looked sad and his eyes were red. But he was still very handsome. Rey noted that Ben didn’t have a Christmas tree. Wasn’t it nearly christmas? Had he forgotten? Ben stood and placed her on the fireplace. Then he disappeared out of the room. Rey was left in the dark. She assumed Ben must have gone to sleep. She should have gone to sleep too, but she was too confused by everything that had happened. 

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room and Rey wanted to jump for joy at the sight of Leia. She glowed like the most beautiful Angel tree topper Rey had ever seen. Leia came towards her and picked her up. 

“The fact that he kept you gives me hope,” Leia said with a smile. “You’ve got to make my Ben happy, Rey. Can you do that for me?” 

_Yes_ ! Rey thought. _Yes! I can do that!_

“Ben bought you for me, but now I want to give you back to him, Rey. Look after him for me.” 

Leia placed her down on the floor and Rey began to grow...she felt herself get bigger and bigger and then...she could move! When she stopped growing she looked down at her hands and then up at Leia.

“I’m alive!” She said, then covered her mouth at the shock of realising she could speak. 

“You are,” Leia said with a smile.Rey was still wearing her golden dress, but her wings were gone. She checked the top of her head and her string was also missing. She flexed her feet within her ballet slippers and giggled. Being real was fun. 

Rey scrambled up off the floor as Leia started to disappear. “Don’t forget what I told you,” Ben’s mother reminded her. 

“I won’t! I won’t forget!” Rey called out as Leia faded from view.

“Who’s there?” Came Ben’s voice from upstairs. Rey clamped a hand over her mouth. She heard footsteps on the stairs and then the room was lit up as Ben switched on the light. Rey turned to look at him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting trousers. The sight of him made her feel warm inside. 

“Ben!” she flew across the floor and threw her arms around his neck. Wow. So this was hugging. It felt good! She hugged him tighter. 

“Who the hell are you? Get off me!” Ben roared as he grabbed her waist and placed her back down on the floor. He was strong. She wanted to see how high he could lift her but sensed it wasn’t the right time to ask.

She smiled up at him. “It’s me! Rey!” 

“Rey? As in the fairy?” Ben said with a confused look.

Rey nodded enthusiastically and twirled. “I’m alive!” 

Ben looked at the fireplace and back at Rey. “This can’t be happening…” he said. 

“But it is! Leia. Leia was here. She said I had to look after you.” 

Ben pinched his nose. “Let me get this straight...my mother came back from the dead to give life to a Christmas fairy so that you can look after me?” 

Rey nodded seriously. “That’s exactly right.” 

“Bullshit,” Ben snorted. 

Rey cocked her head to the side. “What does that mean?” 

“It means you’re a liar.” 

“I’m not!” Rey cried. 

“How did you get in here?” Ben demanded. 

Why didn’t he believe her? Rey felt angry. “You carried me here in your pocket! After you nearly threw me away!” she snapped. 

Ben’s eyes widened. “Could it be that you really are Rey?” 

Rey sighed. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” 

Ben sat down. “How...how is this possible?” 

“I don’t know but I’m here now and I promised Leia I would look after you. So let’s get started.” 

“Let’s get started with what?” 

Rey grasped his hands in hers. “Making you happy of course!” 

Ben pulled his hands free. “This is fucking insane.” 

Rey put a hand over her mouth. “You aren’t supposed to say that word! Leia said that was a bad word!” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m not a little boy anymore, Rey. I can say whatever I want.”

Rey glared. “Leia wouldn’t like it.” 

“For goodness sake, Fine. I’ll try not to swear.” 

Rey smiled. 

“I can’t believe I’m taking orders from a Christmas fairy,” Ben muttered. 

“I’m not a fairy anymore, I’m real!” Rey shot back. 

Ben looked her over with a soft expression and then cleared his throat awkwardly. “What am I going to do with you? I don’t even have a guest room.” 

Rey shrugged. “I don’t need a bed. I’m used to sleeping upright.” 

“You don’t understand your new body, Rey. Your legs would tire. You need to sleep lying down.” 

“Okay.” 

“And we need to get you some clothes as soon as possible.” 

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Rey asked. 

“Nothing. But I can’t have you running around looking like Cinderella.” 

“Cinderella? Who’s that?” 

“No one. Let’s just try to get some sleep and maybe in the morning things will start to make some sense.” 

Rey nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll get you a blanket.” 

Ben left the room and Rey rubbed her arms. She was starting to feel cold. It was a new sensation for her. Ben returned with a blanket and a T-shirt.

“For you to sleep in,” he explained. 

“Oh,” Rey said and started to examine her dress. “How do I take this off? I’ve never needed to before.” 

Ben came towards her and turned her around. “There’s a zipper here.” 

“Really? There wasn’t before. Can you help me?” 

“Erhhh…” 

Slowly Rey felt Ben pull the zipper down her back and her dress fell away. Then everything was quiet.

“Ben?” Rey said and turned. Ben was facing away from her. 

“Put the T-shirt on and I’ll turn back around,” he told her. 

Rey looked down at her naked form. “This isn’t the first time you’ve taken my dress off, Ben. Remember when you were ten? You took it off then. This is the same as that.” 

“Trust me Rey, this isn’t the same.” 

Rey shrugged and put the T-shirt on.

“Is it on?” Ben asked.

“Yes,” Rey said with an annoyed tone. 

He turned back to face her once more. 

“Why are your ears all red?” Rey asked. 

“Are they?” Ben said, looking uncomfortable. 

Rey came towards him and put her hands on his ears, she smiled. “They’re so warm.” 

Ben gently removed her hands. “Get some sleep. Goodnight,” he muttered as he hurried away. 

Rey screwed up her face. “What’s wrong with him?” 

She switched off the light and then switched it on and off a few times gleefully until Ben shouted at her to stop it and go to bed. Then she lay down on the settee under the blanket and closed her eyes. It felt so strange to sleep lying down. She checked her head again but the string was definitely not there. 

“Leia? What am I to do?” She whispered into the darkened room. 

Rey awoke in a snow covered field with flakes slowly falling all around her. She stood and twirled in the snow. Then something moved towards her. She peered into the darkness. Ben. It was Ben. But he was smiling. He picked her up and spun her around. Rey laughed and threw back her head. Then they stilled and Ben looked down at her. Rey put her hand on his cheek and Ben dipped his head down towards hers… 

“Rey, wake up!” 

Rey’s eyes sprang open and Ben was looking down at her with a worried expression. She was still on the sofa in Ben’s living room. The dream had seemed so real...it was the first time she had ever dreamed. 

“I thought you were dead, I nearly gave you the kiss of life!” Ben shouted. 

Rey smiled and thought of her dream. “I appear to be alive but you can still kiss me if you want to.” 

Ben growled and disappeared into the kitchen. Rey grinned and followed him. 

“What do you want to eat?” Ben asked. 

Rey shrugged in the doorway. “I have no idea. I’ve never tried food before.” 

“Oh yeah, well then. I’ll make you a bit of everything.” 

Half an hour later, Rey sat at Ben’s small kitchen table stuffing food into her mouth and exclaiming that everything was utterly delicious. Ben watched her with an amused expression. 

“You sure like to eat,” he observed. 

Rey nodded violently. “This.Is.Amazing. How can anyone be sad when food exists?”

Ben chuckled. “You have a lot to learn.” 

“I want to know it all, will you teach me?” 

“Ben nodded and Rey smiled back at him. Then Ben reached across the table and wiped her lip with one finger. 

“You had a little ketchup,” he said by way of an explanation. 

Rey didn’t reply. Her lip tingled where he had touched it. The dream returned to her thoughts once more and she felt heat pool between her legs. What was that? It felt sort of uncomfortable but also...sort of nice. 

“Are you finished?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded. 

“Then we need to get you some clothes, come on. We’re going shopping.” 

“Okay,” Rey said cheerfully, not quite knowing what Ben meant, but feeling happy to be with him and experiencing something new. Rey dressed in her dress once more and Ben put one of his jackets over the top and rolled up the sleeves so she could still use her hands. 

Rey found that she very much enjoyed shopping. Ben had a magic card that let her take whatever she wanted from each store. The only problem was that Ben didn’t seem too happy. He kept mumbling something about interest charges. So after a few shops she announced she was tired and wanted to go home. Ben looked relieved. When they arrived home, Rey wasn’t sure what to do. She needed to make Ben happy, but she didn’t know what he needed from her to achieve a state of happiness. After changing into some jeans shorts and a vest top in Ben’s bedroom, she bounded back down the stairs to find Ben sitting on the sofa staring at his laptop. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked.

“Working,” Ben replied. 

Rey knew that word. Work rarely made anyone happy. She frowned. “Does work make you happy?” 

“No.” 

“Then don’t do it then.” 

“I have to.” 

Rey sighed and sat down next to him. “I’m supposed to be making you happy, but I’m not doing a very good job.” 

Ben patted her knee absentmindedly. “It’s fine.” 

Rey grabbed his hand and squeezed it within hers.”No it’s not. Leia told me to make you happy. She made me promise. Tell me what I should do?” 

Ben looked at her sadly. “I don’t know, Rey.” 

Rey thought for a moment and then remembered the dream once more and how happy Ben had looked when he had almost kissed her. That was it. He needed to kiss her! 

“You need to kiss me.” 

“What?” Ben asked in surprise. “No.” 

Rey frowned. “Yes. You need to. Right now.” 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Rey, I barely know you…” 

“What do you mean? I’ve been a part of your family for years. We know each other very well.” 

“You’re like a newborn…” 

“I’m over 100 years old.” 

“Jesus, really?” 

“Yes. Now will you kiss me?” 

“Rey…” 

Tears of frustration formed in Rey’s eyes. “Leia was like a mother to me too you know. I loved her too, and now you’re going to make me break my promise to her.” 

Ben closed the laptop and put it aside, he angled himself to face her. “I don’t want you to have to break your promise, I just don’t think this is what she meant…” 

Rey saw her chance and quickly leaned over and pressed her lips to Ben’s. He clasped her waist and tried to push her away, but she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, after a few more moments of resisting, Ben gave up and pulled her closer. The heat was back between her legs. Rey discovered she liked kissing Ben. His lips were soft and his hands were strong. When he finally managed to part from her, they looked at each other flushed and breathless. 

“Well?” Rey asked.

“Well what?” 

“Do you feel...happier?” 

Ben nodded and Rey grinned. 

“See I told you,” she said smugly and kissed him again. 

Days passed and everytime Ben looked sad, Rey would kiss him until he smiled again. She convinced him to get a Christmas tree and made him dance around the living room with her as they decorated it. She tried every type of food she could get her hands on and Ben laughed at her reactions as she learned which foods she liked and which she didn’t. Rey struggled to sleep on the sofa as the nights got colder, so Ben invited her to share his bed with her and Rey slept happily snuggled into Ben’s side. It wasn’t long before Rey realised she was in love with Ben. But she worried that her time as a human wasn’t permanent. What if their happiness was only temporary? She needed to make sure that she would not turn back before she told Ben how she felt about him. Her worries soon manifested themselves as nightmares and one evening she dreamt that Ben awoke to find she had transformed back into a porcelain tree ornament. When she saw his face crumble as he held her tiny, frozen frame, she awoke in a cold sweat. Thinking the dream was a premonition of what was to come, Rey fled from the house in the middle of the night and ran in the snow with no shoes on. Eventually she couldn’t run anymore and she collapsed in the middle of a snow covered field. Flakes started to gently cover her body as she lay unconscious. Then Rey heard Leia’s voice in her head. 

“Little one...wake up.” 

Rey opened her eyes, and through the falling snowflakes she saw a star twinkling down at her. 

“Rey, it was just a dream. You are real. You will remain real. Thank you for making my Ben happy. You have fulfilled your promise to me.” 

A tear fell down Rey’s cheek. “Leia, I’m lost. I don’t know how to get home. Help me.” 

Leia didn’t reply and Rey sobbed softly. 

“Rey? Where are you?” 

Ben! Ben was calling out for her. Rey stopped crying. 

“Here!” She croaked. A moment later, Ben was looking down at her and gathering her up in his arms. He held her close against his chest. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful to be with him once more. 

“What are you doing? I was so afraid that I wouldn’t be able to find you,” Ben said, kissing her forehead. 

“I thought I was going to turn back, I couldn’t bear for you to be unhappy because of me, so I ran away. I’m sorry, Ben. It was silly of me.” 

“You can’t turn back. I won’t allow it,” Ben said holding her tighter. 

Rey smiled at his words. “It’s okay, Leia told me I won’t ever turn back. She said I had fulfilled my promise to make you happy.” 

Ben looked down at her. “You have, Rey. You make me happier than I ever thought possible.” I...I love you.” 

Rey sobbed at his words. “I love you too.” 

Ben grinned and spun her around and Rey threw back her head and laughed just as she had in her first ever dream only this time when she reached for his cheek, she didn’t wake up and their lips joined in a passionate kiss. 

“Let’s go home,” Ben said as he started to trudge through the snow. 

Rey nodded and lay her head against his chest. Rey soon fell asleep and when she awoke again, Ben was tucking her into bed beside him. She kept her eyes tightly shut as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest. 

He kissed her temple softly. “Don't ever leave me again, Rey,” he whispered. 

_I won’t, my love. I won’t._ She vowed silently as sleep claimed her once more. 

**********


End file.
